Magnetic levitation systems, often called MAGLEV systems, typically take advantage of an electromagnetic interaction between components that are mounted on a vehicle, and components that are mounted on a stationary guideway. The consequence of this interaction is to levitate the vehicle over the guideway. Propulsion of such vehicles can be provided by a linear synchronous motor (LSM) having a component mounted on the vehicle (e.g. a linear array of permanent magnets) and a component mounted on the guideway (e.g. a polyphase winding on an iron core). In combination, these LSM components interact with each other to generate electromagnetic forces to propel the vehicle along the guideway.
While MAGLEV systems provide reduced energy losses due to low friction, they typically require a dedicated vehicle with use limited to a defined guideway track or circuit. In order to provide LSM propulsion to a broader range of use, it is envisioned herein that LSM components can be provided to roadways that are accessible to automobile and truck type vehicles, i.e., vehicles that are not limited to use on a defined track. Accordingly, such vehicles will include the proper magnetic systems for interaction with the LSM components to cause propulsion of the vehicles along the roadway.
While LSM propulsion is efficient in use, it can be difficult and expensive to install. In particular, the installation of LSM propulsion must ensure proper interaction between the stationary LSM winding and vehicle-mounted magnet system.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular system for constructing a roadway having an embedded LSM winding. It is another object of the present invention to provide modules comprising a top plate, a multiple phase winding, and a mold for construction of a roadway having an embedded LSM. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide LSM modules and methods for constructing roadways from them which are easy to use, relatively simple to implement, and comparatively cost effective.